Protector (Undyne x Alphys)
by CakeyFTW
Summary: How did Undyne and Alphys meet and eventually fall into their little adorable crushes on each other?
1. Chapter 1: The Royal Guard

**Protector**

An Undertale Fan Fic

CakeyFTW

Chapter 1- The Royal Guard

Undyne had just become the head of the Royal Guard and was smiling happily - a rare sight from Undyne - as she walked down the roads of the Underground. As she walked, she quickly surveyed all of the faces on different monsters. Many were smiling, others just looking content. Undnyne was happy that all her monster friends were happy, except for a small yellow lizard sitting on the side of the road, small tears stained on her cheeks. Undyne didn't know this lizard, which was strange because she knew almost everyone in the underground except for maybe some kids. Undyne shook the thoughts from her head and walked over to her. The crying lizard wore a white lab coat and a pair of black framed glasses. Undyne tapped the monster's shoulder, causing her to jump. "Sorry!" Undyne apologized quickly, instantly feeling bad for scaring the lizard monster. She quickly stood up and introduced herself, while also trying to make Undyne feel better for accidentally scaring her. "I-It's o-o-okay. M-my n-name is A-Alphys. What's y-yours?" Undyne took notice of the major height difference between her and Alphys. Alphys tried to ignore this, but it wasn't easy, seeing as she had to crane her neck up to look at Undyne. "Hi! My name is Undyne, the new Head of the Royal Guard!" Undyne shouted proudly. Alphys took note of Undyne's extroverted personality. Another difference between the two. "Y-you work with K-King A-Asgore? M-me too!" Alphys said with a small smile, happy that she had found something in common with the fish monster. "Really?! What do you do?" Undyne asked, interested in the fact that the small monster worked with Asgore. "I-I am the R-Royal S-Scientist," Alphys told a now very interested Undyne. "That's really cool!" Undyne said, suddenly impressed in Alphys' intelligence. A wave of realisation flooded over her, as she quickly took note of the lab coat once again. What monster would wear one of those besides a scientist? Though she does look kind of adorable in it. Just thinking about that made Undyne blush slightly, but not enough for Alphys to notice. Alphys looked at the armour Undyne was wearing. It was extremely shiny and momentarily blinded Alphys. This also gave Undyne the ability to see the shiny tears that hung on Alphys' cheeks. She quickly remembered why she walked over to Alphys in the first place. "Why were you crying?" Undyne asked. The words flew out of her mouth before she could think of a more sensitive way to say them. Alphys' breathing momentarily stopped as she thought. ' _I can't tell her… I can't tell anyone.'_ "N-no r-r-reason," Alphys mumbled. Undyne squatted down to look Alphys in the eyes. "You're a terrible liar," Undyne said. Alphys became nervous as she quickly studied Undyne's face. She had red fins that stuck out from the side of her head and long, red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Undyne narrowed her eyes at Alphys. "Why. Were. You. Crying," She asked again, much sterner this time, the smile slowly slipping off of her face as she tried to figure out the reason for Alphys being unhappy. Alphys attempted to swallow the lump forming in her throat, with no success she looked down to avoid eye contact with the Royal Guard. Undyne could clearly see that Alphys was uncomfortable with the situation, so she decided to drop it, no matter how much her stubborn self wanted to continue. "It's okay, if you don't want to tell me that's fine." Undyne's words calmed Alphys down a little. ' _Thank Asgore I don't have to tell her.'_ The lump in her throat prevented her from speaking, so she just nodded, a small smile forming on her face. Undyne smiled a small smile as well, seeing that she had been able to cheer up Alphys a little. Alphys blushed lightly as she saw Undyne's smile up close. Undyne stood up from her squatting position and quickly said, "I have to head to my training but, if you want to, maybe we could hang out sometime?" Undyne asked as a small amount of blush made its way to her cheeks, Alphys noticed it this time, causing her to blush a little. She smiled as she nodded, causing Undyne to smile even more. "Cool! Here, I'll give you my number," Undyne said, snatching Alphys' phone and quickly putting in her number before Alphys had any time to react. She handed it back to Alphys, who quickly took it back, shoving it in her pocket. Undyne handed off her phone to Alphys, who took it. She looked at it confused for a minute. ' _What am I supposed to do with Undyne's phone?'_ As if Undyne read Alphys' thoughts, she quickly said, "Put your number in." Alphys blushed at her idiodicy as she quickly put her number into Undyne's phone. "Thanks! I'll call you later and we can hang out or something," Undyne said as she quickly walked off to her training, a big smile and even more blush -which didn't go unnoticed by her trainer- found its way onto her face as she thought about the cute little lizard.

 **Alright, that's over so… Yeah. I hope you enjoyed it! More chapters soon to come! But for now, go read my Undyne X Alphys one shot, Genocide Heartbreak :)**

 **QotFF (Question of the FanFic): What is your favorite Undertale OTP? (OTP stand for One True Pairing, in case you didn't know and were to lazy to look it up.)**

 **My Answer: Mine is pretty obviously Undyne and Alphys. :3**

 **0-0 CakeyFTW**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Protector** _CakeyFTW_ _ Chapter 2: The Truth Alphys was content, happy, excited, for the first time in a long time. She pushed the thoughts away as her phone rang. "Hi Alphys!" an excited, and breathless, Undyne yelled into the phone. It was obvious she had just finished her training. "H-hi Undyne!" Alphys said as she smiled a bit. She couldn't tell if she was excited or nervous about Undyne's phone call. "So, are you doing anything right now or is it okay for us to, like, hang out right now? Or do you want to hang out la-" Undyne was cut off by an excited Alphys. "No, now is good!" The excitement was clear in her voice. Undyne chuckled at the quick response of the lizard. "Okay, be over in like… 20 minutes?" Undyne said, a bit unsure if that was okay. "O-okay. S-see y-y-you t-then!" Alphys stuttered, excited that she was going to hang out with the Royal Guard, who managed to make Alphys forget about all her sorrows. "Alright! Bye!" Undyne said, her excitement radiating through the small phone. "B-b-bye!" Alphys said as she hung up the phone and shoved it in her lab coat pocket. She looked around her large lab before deciding that she needed to pick up around the lab so she didn't seem like a slob. As she picked up her many messes, she thought about what her and Undyne would do when she got here. ' _I wonder if Undyne likes Anime? I'm sure she would love to watch Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie! But NEVER Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie 2! Never!)_ While Alphys is trapped in her thoughts, a knock on the door quickly brings her back down to reality. She quickly finished cleaning and ran to open the door, a casually dressed Undyne stood there. She wore a black tank top which showed off her slim, but muscular, arms. She also wore a pair of blue jeans and some red boots with a gold ring around the top of each boot. "Hi Alphys!" Undyne said giving her a full teeth smile. Alphys blushed slightly. "H-h-hi U-Undyne," Alphys said shyly. "Sooo," Undyne said, dragging out the o, "What do you wanna do?" Alphys thought for a quick second. ' _She didn't want to seem uncool… Undyne was really impressed at the fact that Alphys was the Royal Scientist, so maybe if we watched Anime and I told her it was like a human documentary or something she would think that I was really smart!'_ "I h-have s-s-some human d-d-documentaries, s-so d-d-do you w-want to watch o-one of t-those?" Alphys asked, worried that it might bore Undyne. "Sure!" Undyne said with a big toothed smile. She was happy that she got to hang out with the small lizard, she didn't really cared about what they did. Alphys smiled as she led Undyne to the living room and put in Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. "D-do y-you want a-a-anything t-to eat?" Alphys asked. Undyne shook her head, "I'm fine. Buuuuuut… if you do go to the kitchen, we could make popcorn or something," Undyne suggested, secretly hoping that Alphys would take the hint. "I-I t-t-think t-that I h-have some," Alphys said, walking to the kitchen. Undyne didn't want to be rude, so she paused the human documentary while she waited for Alphys. After a few minutes, Undyne started to grow bored of sitting on the floor, so she left to the kitchen to see if she could help with anything. But when she walked into the kitchen, all she saw was an open door leading to a dark abyss. She decided to head down there in case Alphys was trying to find something and might need help. After all, 2 heads are better than 1! But, as Undyne walked, she felt the air temperature start to fall. Undyne shivered as she walked, she could feel eyes watching her, but she shrugged it off as paranoia. That was until she saw a deranged creature start to get dangerously close to Alphys. Undyne quickly readied a spear, but never threw it because of the commanding voice that echoed throughout the entire room. But, it wasn't Undyne's or Asgore's or any other monster she knew that was confident, but the shy, stuttering Alphys was the one who's voice filled the room, fear, guilt and sadness all laced in her words. "UNDYNE DON'T DO IT!" Undyne slowly put away her spear as the large monster- no abomination - stalked closely to her. It slowly growled at Undyne and quickly began backing her into a corner, for once in a long time, genuine fear swept over her as she tried to escape the creature. It was clearly ticked off that it was almost killed by a magic spear, and even more ticked off at the monster that almost threw it, which unfortunately happened to be Undyne. She was supposed to be tough, confident, fearless. But she felt all those walls crumble as the creature stared into her eyes. The entire time, Alphys was trying to get it away from me, but it wouldn't listen. The large creature kicked Alphys away from itself with one of its legs. That ticked off Undyne. "You should be more kind, she saved your life you know. If she hadn't yelled at me, you would have been obliterated in a matter of mere seconds. So don't you DARE hurt her!" Undyne yelled, anger evident in her voice. Her face twitched as she formed another spear and pointed it at the creature's throat. It slowly backed away, realizing its mistake to try to pick a fight with the fish monster woman. It whimpered like a puppy and ran away. Undyne ran to Alphys and scooped her up in her arms and carried her up the stairs. She placed her back on the couch and they sat in silence for a few moments before Undyne broke it. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, her words laced with concern. Alphys smiled slightly. "Y-yes, I-I'm f-f-fine," that was all Alphys was able to squeek out. Undyne had a million questions and thoughts raced through her head until all she felt was guilt. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," but it wasn't Alphys who stuttered out her words this time, no, this time it was Undyne as she tried to hold back tears that glossed over her hazel eyes. Alphys gave Undyne a quick hug, and just moment later, Undyne burst into tears. "I-I haven't had a proper hug in so long," Undyne muttered to herself. Alphys looked up at her and slowly started to remover her arms from around Undyne. It was clear that Undyne wanted to stop her, to be able to feel another hug. But she was afraid it would make the situation more awkward. "That creature is called Endogeny. I'm sorry that he tried to attack you," Alphys said, trying to be caring as she know that must have really freaked out Undyne. "What was he?" Undyne asked, she wanted to know more. "An Almagite. There are more of them but you were lucky they didn't come, they would have s-seen y-y-you as a t-t-threat and would have m-most likely… k-killed y-y-you," Alphys explained, trying to make the last part inaudible, but Undyne still heard it. All she did was nod. Undyne thought about the Almagites. ' _There was only a door separating us from those terrifying creatures. Just a block of metal. That was supposed to keep us safe from a bunch of scary creature that might want Undyne's head now.'_ As Undyne sat deep in thought, the fear was evident in her one eye that wasn't covered by an eyepatch. Alphys quickly wrapped her arms around Undyne in another proper hug. Undyne wasn't the only monster who hadn't had a proper hung in a long time. Undyne broke from her thoughts as he noticed the lizard arms around her waist. She smiled and returned the hug to Alphys. They watched the rest of that human documentary before falling asleep peacefully in each other's arms. _**So! How did you like that chapter? Well you can tell me by answering my QotFF!**_ _**QotFF: Whould you like me to continue this story or would you like me to leave it off here?**_ _**My Answer: I will do whatever you guys want me to do.**_ _0-0 CakeyFTW_


End file.
